Usuario:Rygalber
Bienvenid@ a mi perfil center *Dragon Quest: Completado en emulador de NES 1 vez al 100%. En general me pareció un juego bastante pobre, en cuanto a argumento, batallas (1 vs 1), etc, pero es interesante ver cómo se inició la saga. *Dragon Quest II: Completado en emulador de Game Boy Color 1 vez al 100%. Aunque en duración es algo mayor que el anterior, sigue siendo bastante pobre. *Dragon Quest III: Completado en emulador de SNES 1 vez al 100%. A diferencia de los dos anteriores, esta entrega me sorprendió gratamente, no solo era mayor en cuanto a duración, sino que incluía algunos nuevos elementos, como las Minimedallas, y el sistema de vocaciones también me moló bastante. En cuanto a gráficos también me resultó más atractivo que los 2 anteriores (obvio, esta era la versión de SNES). *Dragon Quest IV: Completado 5 veces en Nintendo DS (2 de ellas al 100%) y una sexta vez en emulador de DS. Fue mi primer Dragon Quest y también mi juego favorito de la saga durante mucho tiempo. Su historia dividida en capítulos perfectamente conectados me encantó, y ser el héroe elegido que debe salvar el mundo no dejaba de mejorar mi sensación al jugar. Como "anécdota", debo decir que en ninguna de mis 6 partidas llegué a usar en mi equipo principal del capítulo 5 a Torneko, quien es fácilmente el personaje más inútil en combate de toda la saga. *Dragon Quest V: Completado 3 veces en emulador de Nintendo DS, 2 de ellas al 100%. En general todo me gustó: la historia en la que el Héroe comienza siendo un niño y termina formando una familia, el tener que capturar monstruos, el Musenino... aunque, personalmente, prefiero el DQIV. *Dragon Quest VI: Completado 2 veces en Nintendo DS, la primera al 100%. Aunque me gustó mucho, he de decir que no tanto como los dos anteriores. Como dato curioso, en mi primera partida llegué a dominar todas las vocaciones con el Héroe, aunque, eso sí, tras derramar sudor y lágrimas. *Dragon Quest VII: Completado 1 vez en Nintendo 3DS. En general me gustó, pero tiene algunas cosas en su contra, como podrían ser el hecho de que la banda sonora (aún siendo bastante buena) cuente con muy pocos temas y estos se repitan hasta la saciedad, que muchas de las islas cuenten con historias clichés no demasiado buenas, la bajada de dificultad con respeto a la versión de PS1 lo hace excesivamente sencillo, puedes llegar a tener 4 personajes con la vocación de "Héroe" sin demasiados problemas (haciendo el juego aún más fácil)... *Dragon Quest VIII: Completado 1 vez en emulador de PS2 al 100%, y otra en Nintendo 3DS. Me encanta su enorme mundo con tesoros escondidos por doquier, monstruos que capturar, sus misiones secundarias... y la versión de 3DS añade demasiadas novedades como para no preferirla antes que la de PS2. *Dragon Quest IX: Completado 2 veces en Nintendo DS (ninguna al 100% xD). Es el juego al que más tiempo le he dedicado de todos los juegos a los que he jugado, pues mi primera partida rozaba las 500 horas. La historia ni fu ni fa, pero en todo lo demás me encantó: un mundo enorme, su sistema de vocaciones, las misiones, los Jefes Legacy... Mi equipo principal estaba formado por el héroe, que era un Sabio a Nvl 99 con el dominio omnivocacional de la espada, un Gladiador a Nvl 99 con el dominio omnivocacional del escudo, un Mago a Nvl 99 y una Sacerdotisa a Nvl 99. *Dragon Quest XI: Completado al 100% en PS4. Visualmente está chulísimo, las zonas son grandes y llenas de materiales y cofres (algunos realmente bien escondidos), con una variedad de equipamiento y conjuros/habilidades enorme y aunque el juego en general no es muy difícil, el post-game es bastante largo y desafiante. La historia no es del todo mala pero tiene algunas cosas que simplemente no me terminan de convencer, aunque al menos los personajes son bastante carismáticos. *Dragon Quest Heroes II: Completado 1 vez. No niego que me entretuvo un rato y además tiene un encanto especial al poder ver personajes de la saga principal conversando entre ellos, sumándole la aparición de algunos villanos míticos y el uso de soundtracks ya conocidos, pero la historia es basura. *Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2: Empecé una partida en emulador y la dejé tras 2 horas. Definitivamente no me convencía su jugabilidad. Mi pasatiempo favorito es y siempre ha sido jugar videojuegos. Mi género favorito es el RPG, pero en realidad cualquier otro género puede llegar a divertirme. Le dedico varias horas diarias a esta afición. En cuanto a los juegos en sí, siempre intento pasármelos sin usar guías, aunque las uso cuando realmente no tengo ninguna pista sobre cómo avanzar, o para completar alguna misión secundaria. Tampoco suelo preocuparme mucho por los trofeos, logros y demás cosas por el estilo, pero esta es mi cuenta en PSNProfiles. Si me preguntáis... no tengo una compañía de videojuegos favorita. Simplemente juego en cualquier plataforma y realmente en todas las consolas que he probado hay juegos que me gustan y juegos que no. Mi top 10= #Bloodborne #Final Fantasy VII #Tales of the Abyss #The Legend of Dragoon #Dark Souls #Final Fantasy IX #NieR:Automata #The Witcher 3 #Chrono Trigger #Tales of Phantasia |-| Lista completa de juegos= *Saga Dragon Quest **Dragon Quest **Dragon Quest II **Dragon Quest III **Dragon Quest IV **Dragon Quest V **Dragon Quest VI **Dragon Quest VII **Dragon Quest VIII **Dragon Quest IX **Dragon Quest Heroes 2 *Saga Final Fantasy **Final Fantasy I **Final Fantasy II **Final Fantasy III **Final Fantasy IV **Final Fantasy V **Final Fantasy VI **Final Fantasy VII **Final Fantasy VIII **Final Fantasy IX *Saga Tales of **Tales of Phantasia **Tales of Destiny **Tales of Symphonia **Tales of Eternia **Tales of the Abyss **Tales of Zestiria **Tales of Berseria *Saga The Legend of Zelda **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Master Quest **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess **The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword **The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild **Link´s Crossbow Training *Saga Suikoden **Suikoden I **Suikoden II *Saga Metroid **Metroid Fusion **Metroid Prime **Metroid Prime 2 **Metroid Zero Mission **Metroid Prime Hunters **Metroid Prime 3 *Saga Golden Sun **Golden Sun **Golden Sun: La Edad Perdida **Golden Sun: Oscuro Amanecer *Saga Pokémon **Pokémon Rojo Fuego **Pokémon Esmeralda **Pokémon Diamante **Pokémon Platino **Pokémon Negro 2 **Pokémon Rubí Omega **Pokémon Sol *Otros **Lufia II **Terranigma **Chrono Trigger **The Legend of Dragoon **Valkyrie Profile **Super Smash Bros. Brawl **Bravely Default **Super Smash Bros. para 3DS **Secret of Mana (Remake) **The Last of Us Remastered **Assassin's Creed II **Nioh **Dark Souls Remastered **NieR:Automata **The Witcher 3 (Versión GOTY) **Bloodborne (Incluyendo expansión) **Shadow of the Colossus Remake He aquí otra faceta de mi vida: los animes. La verdad es que es un pasatiempo al que cada vez le dedico menos tiempo: considero que hay muy pocos que merezcan la pena y disfruto más jugar videojuegos. Mi top 10 de animes (no hacer mucho caso al orden) es: #Neon Genesis Evangelion #Akira #Fate/Zero #Kara no Kyoukai #One Piece #Gintama #Monster #Monogatari Series #Ghost in the Shell (1995) #Death Note Si por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón deseas saber exactamente todos los animes que he visto, estoy viendo o veré próximamente, puedes visitar mi perfil en MyAnimeList. Categoría:Usuarios Españoles